Should Be Loved
by HeadedForHell
Summary: Kurt is betrayed by the one person he thought he could trust. He breaks, leaving Finn to pick up the pieces. Furt brotherly love. mentioned Blaine/Karofsky. AU. TRIGGER WARNING: CONTAINS SELF-HARM. I don't own Glee. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is the first thing I've published in forever. So bear with me, it isn't brilliant, but it's something. It's also the first time i've written for Glee with the goal of posting it. The title comes from the Blue October song of the same name but the fic isn't really based on it.

Title: Should Be Loved

**Warning: Self harm. TRIGGER WARNING. DON'T READ IF THIS COULD TRIGGER YOU.**

This is sort of AU. Blaine is at McKinley.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled at his handiwork, the multitude of bleeding, ugly gashes on his porcelain skin. The blade lay on the side of the sink as he let the blood from his arms drip into the basin. To most people, the sight would have horrified them. To Kurt, it made him calm. He watched the crimson droplets stain the ripped up pieces of the photo of Blaine that he had destroyed. Lying, cheating, conniving Blaine Anderson. The boy who had dumped Kurt just hours before. By telling him he was in love with someone else. It seemed like some sort of sick joke. Because Blaine Anderson's new love was David Karofsky. Impulsively, Kurt dialled Blaine's number with his mutilated arms.<p>

"_Kurt? What the hell are you doing?" _Blaine answered with a sigh.

"Why Karofsky?"

"_We're not doing this. I'm fucking busy. Harass someone who actually wants to listen."_

"You told me you loved me."

"_I thought I did. But things change. People change."_

"You knew. You were the only person who knew and yet you still found the-" He sneered, "fucking courage to betray me like that. Didn't you think it would have an effect?"

"_Kurt! Tell me you haven't!"_ Blaine sounded panicked now.

Kurt laughed, "I don't want to be a liar. I don't want to be like you."

He hung up, carelessly dropping his phone to the floor. He didn't know why he had done that, what he'd hoped to accomplish. Maybe he just wanted to feel like he had power for once.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hello?" Finn answered, still trying to play COD one-handed.

"_Finn, it's me, Blaine. This is important!"_

"What's going on?" He asked slowly, putting down the controller.

"_I… I broke up with Kurt, but before you shout at me, go and find him! He's a cutter, I think he's hurt, you have to make sure he's okay!"_

"Are you sure?" Fear filled Finn's chest.

"_Yes, Finn! Please, you have to trust me on this! Go and find him. I'm on my way now, but don't tell him that."_

Blaine ended the call. Shoving his cell phone into his jeans pocket, Finn dragged himself to his feet, half-running to his and Kurt's shared bathroom.

"Kurt!" He hammered on the door, "Bro, let me in!"

"Damn it Finn, go away!"

"I can break the lock. Easily." The tall teen threatened.

"I'm fine. Whatever Blaine has just told you is bullshit."

Finn shouldered the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Should he be doing this? Blaine didn't know. But Kurt had hurt himself, and this time, it was his fault. He hadn't been brought up to just sit back and let his mistakes pass by him. So that was why he was speeding down the highway praying not to meet any police. He didn't have the time. He blinked back tears, crying would only make him crash. Blaine had never felt so guilty, and so cruel. He didn't love Kurt, not anymore, but did he really love Dave? He had been so harsh. Kurt didn't deserve to be hurt the way Blaine had hurt him. He had just lost himself a friend, and as the thought of his new boyfriend filled his mind, he found himself asking what for. Kurt was sweet, he was funny. Adorable. Dave… he shook his head.

"My God Blaine Anderson, what the fuck've you done?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Kurt." Finn swallowed, staring at what his brother had done to himself.

"I said leave me alone!" Kurt snarled, making to leave the bloodstained room.

Finn stood in the doorway, stopping him.

"You aren't going anywhere until we've stopped the bleeding and cleaned your cuts." He folded his arms.

Though they were still bleeding, the cuts did not look deep. He closed his eyes, silently thankful. Kurt all but threw himself to the ground.

"We?"

"Do you have anything to clean them with?"

"Hydrogen peroxide. At the back of the cupboard. Gauze there too."

Finn silently collected all of this and washed his hands, rinsing the blood and shards of photograph down the sink too. He then sat down carefully beside his brother.

"I'm going to kill Blaine." He said bitterly, gently placing Kurt's right arm in his lap.

"Thanks." Kurt said softly.

"What, for Blaine's soon to happen murder?"

"And this. And for being the most awesome brother there is."

"You really think that?" There was a hint of excitement in Finn's voice.

"Don't get cocky, Finn."

Once he had cleaned Kurt up, Finn bandaged both of his arms. Go and get changed. if you give me your stuff, I'll put it in the wash now. So mom and Burt don't find out."

"You're really willing to keep this between us?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I think that they should know. But I also think that you're not ready to tell them yet, and that it has to come from you. So until then, yeah. I'm willing to keep this between us. On one condition."

"And what would that be?" Kurt asked nervously.

"If you do anything like this again, you come to me. My room is just down the hall, and I hate the thought of you doing something like this while I'm only metres away."

"Thank-you, Finn. But just one thing, can you even work the washing machine?"

"Um…" He looked sheepishly at his feet.

"How about I get changed, then I'll show you what to do, okay?"

Finn smiled, "That sounds like a better idea."

XXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later, Kurt and Finn were watching some crap late night movie, sharing a bowl of microwave popcorn. Kurt was still hurting, and he knew he would be for a long time, but he also knew that he could rely on his brother. Whatever happened, Finn would always have his back. He smiled to himself in the darkened room. The doorbell rang, and Finn launched himself into the hall, muttering something like "…didn't think the dick actually meant it…" under his breath. Kurt followed with a frown, getting to the front door just in time to see his step-brother punch Blaine in the jaw.

"Asshole!"

"I just wanted to know i- if he was okay…" Blaine said shakily.

"I'm fine." Kurt said icily before Finn could assault the boy for a second time.

"Kurt! I'm so sorry! I made a mistake, I don't love you but I don't love Dave either! Please, please say we can still be friends. I'll do anything, Kurt!"

"Goodbye, Blaine."

"Kurt, please!"

"You lied to me. Friendships rely on trust. How can I trust you again after today? What happens if you betray me again? Does Finn have to clean up after me because of you again? Will I never be able to chuck away the razor? Will it always be there, 'just in case?' I can't do that Blaine. Finn is my brother, and I think I owe him a bit more than that, don't you?"

"I'm sorry." Blaine said, tears in his voice.

"I don't care."

Finn closed the front door and they walked back to the living room. They heard Blaine's car pull away.

"Are you going to?" Finn asked quietly.

"Going to what?"

"Throw away the razor?"

Kurt's hand clenched into a fist. He closed his eyes.

"Not yet. But I will. As long as I have my brother there to help me when it happens."

Finn smiled and held out his arms. Kurt curled up in his embrace, needing the comfort. And that was where Burt and Carole found the brothers the next morning, still sleeping with Finn's arms circling Kurt protectively, a mostly full bowl of popcorn on the table beside them.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Like? Hate? Please review and tell me what I could improve!<p>

On a serious note, I am not pro-self harm. I am however a cutter. It is something I can't stop, even if I wanted to. Self harm is an extremely serious issue and we can't ignore it. If you need someone to talk to, you can PM me. But self harm is never the right thing to do, however much it seems that way.

CPBambi x


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I'm really happy with the response this got! Thank-you to Ella Clarke who reviewed, and anyone who favourited this or added it to alerts. Sorry about the wait for this part, I'm currently in the middle of sitting my Highers. Stupid exams :L This is going to be a threeshot. The next part will be up either at the weekend, or next Thursday or Friday after all my exams are over.

Warning: Cursing, references to self-harm.

In case you couldn't tell, I love the whole Furt relationship. Sorry to all of the Blaine fans, I love him too. He just kind of had to be an idiot for this storyline.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Finn stood in the doorway of his step-brother's bedroom, unsure whether or not to go in.<p>

"What?" Kurt asked distractedly, still frowning at his physics homework.

"Can… Can I talk to you?"

"About?"

"The other night. Please Kurt." Finn was ready to beg if that's what it took, because he had to understand.

The smaller boy sighed and closed his jotter, laying it neatly on top of the pile of textbooks in the back corner of his desk.

"Sit down."

Finn sat on Kurt's bed, facing Kurt with an intent look in his eyes.

"Blaine made it sound like that wasn't the first time."

"It wasn't. It started a long time ago, before Glee Club. After I joined New Directions, I managed to stop for a while," He sighed, "I really thought that was it. I thought that the whole thing was over. I didn't realise how easily you can get pulled back in. The temptation of the blade." The last sentence was murmured, almost as though he didn't want Finn to hear it.

"And what made you start again?"

"Karofsky. When the bullying got worse, the self harm started all over again. I hated myself afterwards, each time I cut. But not enough to stop."

"But how did Blaine know? Why didn't you stop when you got to Dalton?"

"Because I was in too deep by then. Cutting became the answer for everything. The stress of a harder workload, the stress of fitting in with the Warblers. Losing out on a solo," He swallowed, "Watching Blaine sing to someone else."

"When did he find out?"

"After we got together. We were making out in his room, and… he saw the scars. I never meant to tell him, but once he saw them, I ended up telling him every single thing. And he promised to help me. Instead of cutting, I went to him. If I did cut, he cleaned me up and told me everything would be okay. But walking in on him and Karofsky…" Kurt shuddered, "I lost that. All I had was the ability to cut. So I did."

"I'm gonna help you," Finn promised, "I'll do anything to make this better, I'm always gonna be here for you, bro. I have your back."

XXXXXXXXXX

Blaine had never felt this low. He was sitting on his bedroom floor softly strumming his guitar. His eyes were wet with tears. His phone rang.

"Dave."

"_Hey B. You wanna meet up?"_

"No."

"_Have I done something to upset you?"_

"No. I'm just really busy," He lied softly, "I need to talk to you tomorrow morning, before school."

"_I'll see you then, I guess. I love you."_

"See you." Blaine hung up.

He knew Karofsky was expecting to hear 'I love you too' but Blaine had done enough damage. There was no point hurting him further. He sent a text to Kurt.

'_You okay? X'_

There was no response. He hadn't expected one, he didn't deserve one. He had fucked up this time for sure. Short of turning back time, there was nothing for him to do but sit and watch the aftermath of his mistakes play out. He closed his eyes as though he did not want to have to face this realisation.

"Kurt. God, I'm so sorry," A tear escaped it's prison, "I'm so fucking sorry." He told the atmosphere.

XXXXXXXXXX

Finn sat in his room staring blankly at his laptop. He heaved a heavy sigh. He had promised Kurt he would help him, and he meant every word. He owed his brother a hell of a lot after the shit he'd made him go through. The only thing was that Finn had no idea what he was supposed to do. He knew he wasn't the brightest, and he'd come to accept that. He had a habit of putting his foot in it and making things worse, but he couldn't afford to do that this time. He opened his internet browser and quickly went to Google before he could change his mind. In the search box he hurriedly typed 'self harm help.' Surely there was a website out there that could tell him how to help his little brother.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Dave. This can't happen. I'm sorry for saying yes and I'm sorry for convincing you that I wanted to be with you. Hell, for a while I convinced myself as well. But when Kurt saw us I realised this was not the person I want to be. I'm not a liar. At least, I thought I wasn't. I broke his heart, and he didn't deserve it. Not after all you did to him. He trusted me, I was the only person who knew all his secrets and I chucked that back in his face. You turned me into the sort of person I despise in a few short weeks. I can't let that continue. You're not the guy for me. You're not the sort of man that Kurt is, and I don't love you. Let me promise you at least that me and Kurt are not about to forget and forgive. I don't love him like I did, and he hates me for this whole thing. And he should. He should never forgive either of us, ever._

_Blaine._

Dave Karofsky stared at the letter that had been taped to his locker when he arrived at school that morning. He looked around him, panic rising, but it was useless. Blaine was not around. Rage filled the teenager and he roared. Ignoring the stares of those around him, he marched off in anger, letter clutched in his tightly clenched fist. Someone was going to pay for this. He didn't care whether it was Anderson or Hummel, he just knew that the one he found first would have the shit kicked out of them. He felt angry, betrayed and humiliated. It was a new sensation for him recently, and it could not be allowed to remain. He was going to clear his head the only way he knew how.

XXXXXXXXXX

Blaine knew he shouldn't be in the choir room, but he wasn't ready to face Karofsky. He knew the Jock would not find him there. His hand trembling, he tried to read over the sheet music for the group number Mr Schue had assigned them that week, but he couldn't concentrate. His thoughts were jumbled and incoherent, adrenaline was racing through his veins.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

A cold voice made him look up. He saw Finn standing in the door, a look of hatred on his face so powerful that it made Blaine wince. He wanted to apologise for everything he had done to Kurt, but he was awake enough to realise that was possibly the worst thing he could do. Finn did not look as though his was in the mood for 'I'm sorries.' In fact, he looked very much in the mood to punch something, and Blaine was keen to make sure that something did not become his face.

"I broke up with Dave."

"Hiding from your mistakes?"

"I don't need you to judge me, Finn."

"You broke Kurt's freaking heart! He slashed his arms to pieces because of you Blaine! You cheated on him and you made him feel like _nothing_! And you say I can't judge you. I thought you were better than some Neanderthal Jock, but no. it seems like you're the perfect match!"

"I didn't put the blade in his hand! It was his own choice!"

"You knew what he could do. You knew he'd done it before. You knew why, damn it!"

"I didn't make Kurt cut himself!" Blaine repeated, "Don't blame this whole thing on me."

"Kurt did what?" Both boys turned in shock at the sound of their teacher's quiet question.

"Mr Schue!" Finn spluttered, inwardly cursing the Spanish teacher's ability to remain in the shadows. Literally.

"What's going on between you two? And what are you talking about? Kurt did what to himself?"

"Blaine cheated on him with Karofsky. Kurt…"

"Finn, this is serious. You have to tell me what happened."

"Kurt cut his arms. All over them. I broke the lock on our bathroom door and found him. I cleaned him up and made him promise to tell me if he ever did it again."

"He was a cutter before, before he started at Dalton," Blaine did not meet their eyes as he spoke, but studied his sneakers instead, "When the bullying escalated he started cutting as a sort of coping mechanism. I found out when we started going out, and helped him to stop. As far as we both know, the other night was the first time Kurt's self harmed since then."

Mr Schuester closed his eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"This is what's going to happen. You two are going to stop this fighting, before someone gets hurt, or you end up in Figgins' office. I am going to talk to Kurt, along with Ms. Pillsbury. See you in Glee. Get to class."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurt was making his way to class alone when someone grabbed him and unceremoniously pushed him through the door of the nearest toilets. Too late to catch his balance, he went flying and landed hard on the tiled floor. He turned and looked up at his attacker. Karofsky leered at him.

"Long time no see, Ladyface."

"What the hell is your problem?" Kurt snapped angrily, "You already have the one person I am in love with, what else do you want from me?"

"That is my problem, freak. As of this morning, we were both tossed out like yesterday's rubbish by Blaine fucking Anderson. And I am pissed."

"Get away from me and man up Karofsky! I have somewhere to be!"

The bully did not reply, but instead began punching and kicking Kurt, screaming curses and insults at him. Kurt was too surprised by the sudden onslaught of pain to even try and fight back. Instead he curled up as much as Karofsky would let him and closed his eyes. Tears soaked his cheeks as he hoped desperately for it all to be over.

* * *

><p>Like? Hate? Please review and tell me if it's okay! Or what I should improve!<p>

Thank-you for reading :)

And if anyone needs to talk, you can PM me. I mean it.

Goodbye!


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for the delay on this story. I have no good excuses, I was caught up in my own battles. I got into a relationship and have recently succeeded at stopping cutting. :) I didn't touch this story for a while for obvious reasons, but now I'm in a good enough place to be able to write this without triggering my SH again :)

This is going to have at least another chapter :) I promise the wait will be shorter this time!

Sorry again for the delay, I hope you can understand :)

CPBambi :)

* * *

><p>Will Schuester watched as two of his students left without argument, shooting death glares at each other the whole time but knowing better than to say anything out loud. At least until they were out of earshot of the Spanish teacher. When he was sure they were gone, he sank into a brown plastic seat, cradling his head in his hands as guilt washed over him. He thanked his lucky stars that he didn't have any classes until the afternoon, and so he could instead concentrate on fixing his mistake. When he had heard Blaine and Finn arguing, his blood ran cold. Because there was no way someone as strong, as resilient, as Kurt Hummel was a cutter. Not without him noticing. He swallowed past the lump in his throat. So he couldn't turn back time, he couldn't make sure Kurt never started cutting, but he sure as Hell would be there to help the boy stop. He shook his head, pulling himself to his feet. This would be fixed. He headed to Emma's office; together they would get Kurt the help he needed.<p>

XXXXXXXXXX

Finn and Blaine hurried down the corridor, both worried for Kurt and filled with hatred for each other. The journey had been made in icy silence, the lack of words between them saying everything. Kurt was going to hate both of them, and they blamed each other. Finn bit down on his lip so hard he could taste blood, the iron tang reminding him of the sight of his little brother bleeding on the bathroom floor. His mom and Burt would find out now, he was sure of it. And then Kurt would be furious and Finn would feel as though he had failed as a brother. He had never meant for their conversation to be overheard by anyone, much less a teacher. Part of him was sort of glad because he knew Mr Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were probably better equipped to deal with a 'troubled' teenager. Finn had sort of known as soon as he'd forced the bathroom door open that he was out of his depth. But Kurt had trusted him not to tell anyone, and he had broken that trust.

Blaine knew he had fucked up. He had screwed up, despite the perfect image he had spent so long maintaining both at Dalton and then at McKinley. Everyone thought he could do no wrong, his friends, his teachers. Even Kurt had fallen for his charms. The only people who really knew that he was only human were David and Wes. But even they would be horrified at the situation Blaine had caused. He felt a twinge in his stomach as he realised that this time, his friends would be on Kurt's side. The pain stabbed again when he told himself that they would be right.

XXXXXXXXXX

Will knocked lightly on Emma's door and she looked up from the report she was writing, a smile appearing on her face when she recognised her visitor. However, her good mood was soon banished when she saw the grim look on her colleague's face. He sat in the chair across from her, a scared look in his eyes and his shoulders slumped dejectedly. She frowned at him, expression full of concern.

"Will? What's happened?"

"I need your help Emma."

"What's going on? Is it the Glee Club?"

"It's Kurt," He corrected with a sigh, "Blaine and Finn were arguing this morning. Apparently Kurt is a cutter, has been for a long time. He cut badly last night."

"Not Kurt…" Her voice was not much above a whisper as she wished desperately for Will's words to be wrong, "I never thought Kurt would ever resort to self-harm. He's so strong." She shook her head, "He always said he didn't need help."

"Kids like Kurt don't ask for help, you know that as well as I do."

"I know. But this time we have to do something. I'm going to have to speak to him about it. He's in French next period, I'll take him out then."

"God Emma, how could we just not notice something like this?"

"This isn't your fault, I know what you're thinking, but stop it. That won't help Kurt now. He needs to know he can rely on you."

"Can we stop this, do you think?"

"Yes, a hundred percent. As long as you believe in him, he won't cooperate if he doesn't feel you have faith in him. But we'll get Kurt through this. You, me, the Glee Club."

"Are you going to inform his parents?"

"I'll talk to him first," She decided, "It might be better if I can persuade him to tell them himself. If he won't, then yes. I'll inform his parents."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurt groaned as the bell for second period rang, ignoring the pain radiating like heat all over his body as he tried to pull himself into a sitting position. He could feel blood trickling from his nose and lip, and into his mouth. Wrinkling his nose he spat it out onto the tile floor he was crumpled on. He knew he should be making his way to his French class, but he could not find the energy to drag himself to his feet. He had never hated Karofsky more than he did in that moment. He sighed, instantly regretting it as the pain in his ribs flared, no-one in his French class would even notice he was gone. He knew he had almost zero chance of being found now, because during class time these bathrooms were empty. He closed his eyes as a wave of nausea hit him. Shuddering, he turned awkwardly and vomited bitter stomach acid onto the tiled floor. A whimper escaped his lips, and to his shame, a few tears dripped down his flushed cheeks. He was so angry at himself, he had allowed himself to fall for Blaine totally and completely. He had never even considered that the ex-Dalton student was capable of causing something like this. Because the whole situation had spiralled from Blaine choosing Karofsky. If he hadn't been so fucking stupid, so childish, if he could _make his fucking mind up_, then he would not be lying, beaten and bruised with bandaged arms, on a grimy bathroom floor.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Will," Emma rushed into his classroom without bothering to knock, she was too panicked, "Kurt never turned up to French. No one's seen him since he arrived this morning."

"Shit!" Will swiftly got to his feet, chucking his pen on top of the papers he was marking.

"There's more, Karofsky didn't turn up to class either. One of the football team said they saw him leaving. There was blood on his jacket."

"Damn it! Karofsky hasn't been near him since last year, what the hell was Blaine thinking?"

"We have to find him. If he's done anything to hurt Kurt, he'll be expelled this time for sure."

"Where the hell would Kurt be?" He ran a hand through his firmly gelled hair, something he only did when he was stressed.

"We'll check the bathrooms first. We can fix this, Will." Emma sounded so determined when she said it that he believed her without question.


	4. Chapter 4

This story is finally finished! :) It's a lot longer than the two-shot I originally anticipated :L And a lot more dramatic :) Chapter 5 should be up tomorrow, and the Epilogue the day after that :)

Thank-you for reading! Please R&R!

CPBambi :)

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Will knelt beside the bruised, battered teen, swallowing as he tried not to see the defeat in his eyes, "Emma, Emma he's in here!"<p>

The redhead quickly appeared at his side, "Oh Kurt." She sighed.

"Get Finn," He coughed painfully, "Please."

"Okay. But then we're taking you to hospital." She told him in a tone that left no room for argument, heading down the corridor.

"I overheard Finn and Blaine arguing this morning," Will told him quietly, using a cold compress to soothe Kurt's swelling lip, "I know what happened last night."

"Damn it!" He hissed, "Don't listen to anything they said. They'll have exaggerated, it's fine."

"Really Kurt?" He raised an eyebrow, "That isn't my definition of fine. You need help!"

"No I don't! I already said all of this to Finn last night. I'm in control, I know what I'm doing."

"You wouldn't be the first person I've heard say that when clearly they aren't. Let us in, Kurt. Let us help you, please."

"Why does everyone think I'm too weak to deal with this by myself?" He snapped, "I can fucking handle it! I'm used to dealing with the pain on my own," He sneered, "Why should this time be any different?"

"Answer this honestly, do you want to stop?"

"I want shit to stop happening! If everything stopped happening, then I wouldn't need this!"

"If any of my students know that that's not possible, it's you. Happy endings don't come for nothing."

"Well they fucking should!" He was yelling now, he couldn't stop himself, "I can't take much more of this!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Finn, can you come with me please?" Blaine looked up at Ms. Pillsbury with a frown as she took Finn out of their History class.

She sounded worried, it scared him a little, if he was being honest. What if something had happened to…? No, Blaine! He frowned. Stop thinking about him, you've done enough fricking damage! He stared back down at his textbook, trying to focus on the chapters they were supposed to be reading, but the words kept blurring and twisting until they read Kurt's name, and it hurt too badly to concentrate. He hated himself right now, this chain of events he had started was now beyond his control, and he was powerless to undo any of the decisions he had made. His pocket vibrated as his phone received a text, and looking around to make sure he wouldn't get caught, he slid it out, opening the message under the table. He swallowed as he read the few words it contained, panic rising like bile in his throat.

'_I didnt mean 2 hurt him so bad. But it was ur fault Blaine. U did this.' _

Damn it! He swallowed, trying to remain composed, knowing he couldn't afford to break down now. He'd had a bad feeling in his stomach all morning, and now he knew he's been right. From Karofsky's text Blaine guessed he had beaten up Kurt. It made sense, what with Finn being taken out of class and all. Trying not to let on how he felt, he quickly tapped out a reply.

'_Where are you? We need to talk, I have to explain, you need to tell me what happened.'_

He sent it, not even a minute passing before his phone buzzed again.

'_Football field.'_

'_Class is over in 5. I'll meet you there.'_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Jesus Christ Kurt!" Finn exclaimed at the sight of his step-brother, "Who did this?"

Kurt laughed bitterly, "Who'd you think?"

"I'm gonna kill him!" He vowed angrily, "He's not getting away with this!"

"Finn!" Ms Pillsbury placed a calming hand on his shoulder, "That's for the police to handle. We need to concentrate on Kurt. We need to get him to the ER and have him checked over."

"I'm coming too." He folded his arms.

"I expected nothing less," Mr Schue spoke, carefully helping Kurt to his feet, "Can you walk?"

"I'm fine!" Kurt shrugged off the arm supporting him, "I'm not an invalid!"

"Kurt! Snap out of it Bro!" Finn said, exasperated, "We only want to help you, stop taking it out on everyone else!"

"I definitely don't need your help, Finn Hudson! Thanks to you and your inability to keep your mouth shut everyone thinks I need help!"

The quarterback nearly laughed then, "You do! That's the point! This isn't you, Kurt! You've been replaced by a cold, cruel version, and all I want is my brother back, I don't care what it takes, how much you start hating me, not if I get you back!"

Kurt was left speechless after this outburst. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what Finn wanted to hear. Maybe he was broken, but a part of him wanted to go back on his word from last night. Maybe he didn't want to throw away the blade after all. Now or ever.

XXXXXXXXXX

David Karofsky could see the anger radiating from Blaine, even before he reached him. He hated it when he made Blaine angry. He hated seeing the boy he loved looking at him in contempt.

"What the hell did you do, David?" Blaine asked as soon as they were face-to-face.

"I'm sorry, okay? This was your fault, you broke up with me! I was pissed. I had to calm down somehow."

"So you beat the shit out of Kurt?"

"I had to take it out on one of you. He was just the first one I found."

"So you'd have done the same to me, would you? Did you really give a damn about me, Karofsky?"

"Yes! I love you Blaine!" He sounded desperate, but it wasn't making Blaine any less angry at him, "I did it because I love you!"

"That's not love!" He snarled, "You never hurt someone you love! I learnt the hard way!"

"Do you love Kurt?"

"I don't know. I did, I know that for certain. I never loved you though. I know that now."

"You're a bastard, Blaine Anderson. I hope you know that."

"I'm learning." Blaine turned away, leaving David standing, lost and confused, knowing he had lost the one person he actually gave a damn about in this shithole.


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is! Chapter 5 :) I hope you like it, please R&R!

CPBambi :)

Disclaimer: I've been forgetting these, but I can tell you now that I don't own Glee and never have :) If I did they'd have covered Biffy Clyro by now.

* * *

><p>"Finn!" Carole headed to her son, Burt close on her heels, "What's going on Sweetheart?"<p>

"Kurt got beaten up. But there's more than that." He sighed.

"What do you mean 'more'?" Burt asked gruffly, "Is he okay? How badly was he hurt?"

"He has a few bad cuts, and a split lip. He's pretty bruised, but nothing major, thank God."

"So what do you mean by 'more'?" Carole repeated Burt's question, concern wrinkling her forehead.

"I don't know if I should be the one to tell you. I don't really understand it and I promised Kurt I wouldn't."

"Damn it, Finn!" Burt rubbed his temples, "No-one is going to give you into trouble, if it's serious, if my boy is in danger, you _have _to tell us, Son."

"He needs help," Finn swallowed, "Like, professional help."

"What do you mean?" Burt asked slowly.

"He's a cutter. Kurt's self-harms."

"No. No." The mechanic choked, "No way."

Carole wrapped an arm around her husband's shoulders, trying to be strong, but so many thoughts were racing around her head.

"How long, Finn?"

"Since before Dalton. He stopped after he got with Blaine though."

"But… But he's started again?"

"A couple of nights ago, when we fell asleep on the sofa together. When Blaine dumped him."

"Blaine what?" Burt growled murderously.

"It's okay, I already yelled at him. So did Kurt."

"He's gonna be okay," He murmured quietly, "He's my son. He has to be."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mr and Mrs Hummel?" The doctor questioned, they nodded, "You can see Kurt in just a minute. But I'd like to talk to you first, if that's okay."

Finn stood up, "I'm gonna go text Glee Club and tell them Kurt's okay." He walked away.

"How is he, doctor?" Carole asked, squeezing Burt's calloused hand tightly, comforting him as best she could.

"Physically, he'll be fine. We've treated the injuries from his beating, and we also re-dressed the cuts he inflicted himself." He paused to give them time to digest this.

"How… How bad were they?" Burt swallowed.

"They could have been a lot worse. They're not too deep, there's no long term damage been done. There's no infection and they're starting to heal. The main problem is making sure Kurt gets the help and support he needs to stop this happening again. I'd like to refer Kurt for counselling, if that's okay. I think he could benefit from talking about this."

"Do you think it would help?"

"Almost definitely. The more Kurt understands about why he started to do it in the first place, and what he gets from doing it, the easier he should find it to stop, and to replace it with other less destructive coping mechanisms."

"Then it's happening," Burt confirmed, "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get Kurt through this. We all are."

The doctor smiled, "It's reassuring to know that he has a strong support network at home, it'll be important for his recovery. He may not want to discuss it at first, some self-harmers are reluctant to open up to those they care about, which is why counselling is often helpful. But if he decides to talk, I know you'll be there to listen to him."

"We're all behind him," Carole spoke, "We love him." She said simply.

XXXXXXXXXX

Glee Club was a strained affair that afternoon. Finn had left the hospital to join them, but it was obvious his mind was elsewhere. Kurt's empty seat served as a reminder of what had happened, and the hostility towards Blaine was making the tense atmosphere almost unbearable. Blaine looked distracted and distant, his eyes flickering everywhere expect on his sheet music. Even Rachel was unusually quiet, even without Kurt there to keep her in check. Blaine edged towards Finn, subtly tucking a piece of paper into his Letterman jacket without the jock noticing. He didn't want it to be read until Glee was over. Brittany looked over at him, an uncharacteristically mean look in her baby blue eyes.

"You hurt my dolphin. I don't like anyone who makes my dolphin sad. Santana wanted to beat you up, but I stopped her. I don't care about you. I only stopped her in case Kurt gets more sad. You better stay away from him now, 'cause I wont stop her next time." She whispered, moving away before he could answer.

The look Santana shot him confirmed that every word the blonde said was true. He swallowed, a fresh wave of regret coursing through his veins. But it would be okay, he clenched his left hand into a fist, he knew what he had to do to fix his mistakes. It would all work out for the best. Mr Schue clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Okay guys, I think that's enough for today! If you've all got a copy of the sheet music, then you can leave."

They all trickled out, contemptuous looks being flung in Blaine's direction before they walked out of the door. He was the last to leave, casually dropping a crumpled piece of paper onto his vacated seat before he did.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dave was awakened from his daze by the shrill sound of his phone receiving a text. Without checking the number, he opened it, sighing at the length of it. He read slowly:

'_Dave. I'm sorry. I should never have mucked you about like that. I can't forgive you for taking your anger out on Kurt the way you did, but I know you were right when you said it was my fault. I was selfish, and impulsive, and I screwed everything up because of it. You didn't deserve to be put through this when I know you're trying to become a better person than you once were. My actions brought back a flash of the old you, and that was unforgivable of _me_. Sorry, Blaine.'_

He swallowed, trying to reason with himself and fight the panic he was feeling. No way! Blaine wouldn't do something like that. He wasn't like that. It was the easy way out, only weak people took the easy way out. Blaine was many things, but weak was not one of them, surely.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Finn and Mr Schue read the notes that Blaine had left for them at the same time, the same feeling of dread encompassing them both. The notes read the same, they were short, but that was enough to worry both of them.

'_I'm sorry. I screwed up, big time. I hurt way too many people, I became the kind of person I vowed never to be. Please help get Kurt better. He deserves to get through all of this. He'll come out fighting, I know him. I've made too many mistakes, and I know you wont forgive me. Rightly so, I don't deserve to be forgiven. Focus on Kurt, he's a better person than I ever was. Save him.'_

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurt choked back a sob as he opened the text he had just received, trying not to worry his did and Carole. He bit his swollen lip so hard it began to bleed again, earning a reprimand from his father that her barely heard, his vision blurring as he read the four words on the small screen over and over, trying to make sense of them. Because they couldn't possibly mean what he thought they did, no way.

'_I'm sorry. Good-bye, Kurt.'_

"Kurt!" Finn almost sprinted towards them, "Kurt, I think Blaine's gonna do something stupid!" He all but threw the note at his step-brother.

Kurt skimmed over the words quickly, swearing under his breath as he did. Their parents were asking them questions now, trying to work out what was going on, but they didn't answer.

"Call Mr Schue."

He handed over his iPhone, anxiously biting at his nails, trying to steady his breathing.

"Mr Schue? It's Finn! Listen, Blaine's gonna do something stupid! You have to find him! He left a note, we have to stop him!"

"_I know. He left me a note too. I'm sorry Finn, I've already found him. We're too late._"

* * *

><p>There you have it. There is an epilogue written for this, but I'm not sure whether or not to post it. Review and offer your opinion on whether I should or not!<p>

CPBambi :)


	6. Epilogue

I meant to have this up earlier but work and Guiding got in the way. Not sure how I feel about this to be honest... Anyway, please R&R! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you all for reading! :)

CPBambi

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later<strong>

The funeral of Blaine Anderson was a small affair. The Glee Club, and David Karofsky were the only non-family members who attended the simple service. Kurt sang, despite the protests of his parents, Finn and Mr Schue. He performed a moving rendition of Blackbird. It seemed fitting. It took him back to a happier time, when he and Blaine had been so much stronger. His injuries from Karofsky's beating had all but faded, and he had hidden what remained of them with a carefully perfected sheet of make-up. His arms had healed, leaving red scars in their wake, hidden by the sleeves of his black suit. He had started Counselling just a week after getting out of hospital, and while he had been reluctant at first, he would now readily admit that it was helping. Especially with the added emotional baggage of Blaine's death.

They were still struggling to come to terms with someone as seemingly strong as Blaine, one of their own, taking his own life. The word suicide seemed so harsh. It was hurting them all to realise that Blaine thought he was doing the right thing. It hurt that their Glee Club drama could have such a dramatic and devastating ending. But after today, they would move on. Senior Year for many of them was coming to an end, and they were about to embark on new beginnings. For others, the beginning of their Senior Year would hopefully bring fresh hope, and fade old scars.

"Bye, mate." Finn murmured as the service drew to a close and the New Directions filed out, steeling themselves for whatever life would throw at them.

One thing was for sure though, they would get through this- and everything to come- knowing that they had each other. They had learnt that much, at least.

* * *

><p>There you have it! Should Be Loved is now completed :) please R&amp;R :) Big thanks to EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU who read this, I hope you enjoyed it.<p>

CPBambi


End file.
